Detained
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After serving a well-deserved slap to one Killian Jones, Aurora Rose lands herself in detention and things don't go exactly as planned. Storybrooke High School AU.


**Title: **Detained  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Aurora/Killian featuring Mr. Gold  
**Summary:** After serving a well-deserved slap to one Killian Jones, Aurora Rose lands herself in detention and things don't go exactly as planned. Storybrooke High School AU.  
**Warnings: **Underage sexiness.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Enjoy, lovelies.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not spending three hours locks in a basement with this cretin," Aurora spat. Killian Jones, charming asshole and bane of her existence, grinned at her suggestively.

"Now, now, Miss Rose, I do believe we're supposed to be friendly," he taunted and she wanted nothing more than to claw that smile right off of his face. Principal Gold rolled his eyes, sick of them both and led them to a dusty pile of boxes on a small table.

"Perhaps the next time the two of you decide to make a spectacle of yourselves in front of the entire school, you'll remember this bonding experience and rethink things. I expect you to have all of this boxes filed away by the time I return. And I will check to make sure they're done correctly, Mr. Jones. I trust Miss Rose will inform me if she ends up doing all the work."

Aurora smirked smugly. Sure, landing in detention had been stupid; even if it had been that bastard Jones' fault, but she would rather enjoy watching him be forced to do something besides strum his guitar in an attempt to get her fellow classmates to drop their panties.

He rolled his eyes and waited until they were alone before parking his ass in a chair and grabbing one of the files to flip through.

"You take those boxes, I'll take these," Aurora dictated as she grabbed a box from the pile and moved it to a chair so she could stand near the filing cabinet. She made it through her entire box and turned to grab another before frowning. "This isn't relaxation time, Jones. You're the reason we're in here, the least you can do is contribute," she snapped.

Killian smirked and closed his file before leaning back to expose more of his chest. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone, torn jeans, and black Chucks. She averted her gaze but she'd already taken notice of his defined neck and chest hair. As much as she hated to admit it, he was attractive. If he wasn't their school's obligatory psychotic jackass, he'd be a catch.

She fought back a blush as she caught him watching her and let out a long sigh.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're mad."

She turned with a huff and returned to her work, ignoring him. He was trying to goad her into another argument and she wasn't falling for it this time. She'd allowed him to get her riled up earlier, when he'd forced her to give him a well-earned slap in the quad.

She'd made the 'mistake' of wearing a skirt to school today, because God-forbid a woman was allowed to dress in a way that made her feel beautiful without being sexually harassed by some asshole. The moment Jones had laid eyes on her the catcalling had begun. He'd complimented her legs first before informing her, along with all of his 'mates' that he would enjoy having her creamy thighs wrapped around his-

Well, she hadn't let him get that far, but she was sure that whatever he'd been about to say was _not_ somewhere she'd want her thighs anywhere near.

"Don't be like that, Princess, I know you want me. That's why I get under your skin, because you hate yourself for finding me attractive and…well…I like to think there are sexual fantasies involved."

An undignified, disgusted noise escaped her throat and she slammed the filing cabinet shut. She knew she had a temper, which was intensified by him. He wasn't worth her time, but there had been a time, years ago, when he'd been a perfectly decent human being and she missed the old Killian. This new, twisted, sociopathic version of him enraged her for reasons she wasn't clear on. Maybe it was because she wished he'd stayed the same or maybe some part of her did desire him, but neither reason mattered; while she knew showing fury would only encourage him, she spun on her heels, ready to chew him out.

She slammed into his hard body and stood for a moment, stunned, before shoving him away from her.

"Now, now, no more violence, Princess," he tsked. His breath was hot on her face and he smelled of musky wood and the sea. She swallowed hard and listened to the pounding in her veins before speaking.

"Don't call me that," she hissed, sick of the nickname. It implied she was some prissy daddy's girl when they both knew that wasn't the case.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

She stared at him defiantly, refusing to engage him, but her feet refused to move. His eyes held hers and they grew darker. She slowly pulled away from him, uneasy. He was watching her like she was meal and it made knots form in her stomach. Her nerves weren't helped by the fact that from this angle she had a perfect view of his collarbone and his lips.

"Killian-"

"You really are beautiful," he whispered huskily as he leaned in so close their noses were touching.

"Killian-"

Suddenly, without reason, she crushed her lips against his. With a growl he tugged her against him, so their bodies were pressed together. She struggled to breathe, but the feel of his hands on her was too electrifying for her to care. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him with her as she stumbled backwards in search of a place to lean.

They broke apart momentarily, for oxygen, before latching on to one another again. Loud thuds filled the air as they knocked things over. Finally her back hit a wall as he pinned her against it. His lips moved to her neck and she gasped. Her heart pounded in her chest and it was the only sound she could register. The world fell away. The only thing that mattered to her was the feel of his mouth against her hot skin. He pressed his lips against hers once more and she became consumed with the taste of him.

Killian slid his hands up her shirt and she hissed as the cold stones of the wall came in contact with her skin. He cursed against her lips and pulled her closer before hitching her leg around his waist. Her arms instinctively slid around his neck as she tugged on his lower lip with her teeth.

"Minx," he groaned against her lips, earning him a small smirk.

"Shut up," she commanded before lightly running her nails along the nape of his neck.

Killian ground his hips against her and Aurora let her head fall back as a small moan escaped her lips. The cotton of her panties was soaked through and while she yearned for skin on skin contact, the friction of his movements was doing the job for now.

He trailed his tongue along her clavicle as his fingers moved quickly to unbutton her shirt. Once the material was out of the way he buried his face between her breasts and lapped at her skin. A hand cupped her breasts, squeezing and rolling the small mound between his palm while the other pulled her other leg around his body so he could hoist her up properly and press her into the wall.

"Killian!" She gasped as he skimmed his fingers up the inside of her thigh. He paused and watched her for a fleeting moment, his eyes begging for permission. She gave him a small nod before pulling his face back to hers. She kissed him slowly as he traced the lining of her underwear with his forefinger. Her skin itched to be touched and she was far too impatient to deal with his teasing so she bit him hard to encourage him to get on with it.

He chuckled and slipped his hand into the fabric, making contact with her damp skin. Aurora sighed in relief and bucked her hips into his palm. He dipped his fingers into her wet slit, gathering her fluids before pressing his thumb against her throbbing bundle of nerves. Aurora kissed him harder while digging her nails into his flesh. He moved his fingers precisely, teasing her opening with one finger while pumping away at her with two others.

Killian broke their kiss and moved his lips back to her neck. He suckled her flesh before biting down gently, marking her. Her cries filled the air and he kissed her again to keep her quiet. She felt a familiar pressure building and moments later Killian held her against him as she caught her breath.

Aurora pressed her lips to his shoulder and kissed her way up his neck as her hands went for his belt.

"Let's see about this big problem you-"

They both stopped cold as their eyes shot to the doorway. They could hear footsteps approaching. Their eyes met and he set her on the floor quickly before they hurriedly adjusted their clothing. Aurora smoothed her skirt and squealed in surprise as Killian pulled her against him and quickly kissed her before rushing back to his chair. He threw himself into it, kicked up his heels, and opened another folder to read. She rolled her eyes and pulled open drawers to appear busy.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gold announced as he entered the room. "Mr. Jones, you'll be serving an extra day in detention. Scratch that; you'll be spending as long as it takes you to finish whatever it is Miss Rose doesn't finish."

"Does this mean I get to go home and leave her to it, then?" He replied cheekily.

Gold gave Killian a long stare before turning to leave.

"Don't work too hard, Miss Rose, I expect you to leave him something to fill his next few days of detention with."

Once the door latch clicked Aurora sighed in relief and rested her forehead against the cool steel of the filing cabinet. That had been a close one. The last thing she needed was to be caught losing her virginity in a basement, and by Gold of all people. She raised her head slowly and turned to find Killian watched her with a bemused expression on his face and cocked an eyebrow before sauntering over to him. She planned to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise as she climbed into his lap and straddled him in place. Her small fingers went for his belt once more and she met his eyes with a devilish grin.

"You heard the man, he wants me to leave all of this work for you and since we still have two more hours to go, I figured I'd fill the time with more _entertaining_ ventures." He shook his head before reaching out to grab the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss while her hands went to work on passing their time together.


End file.
